


Just Glad You're Not a Mindreader

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [28]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Mutual Pining, zarlie 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: The things we don't say + zarlie requested by an anon on tumblr
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Ficlets [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Just Glad You're Not a Mindreader

Charlie stood in the middle of their room, big headphones blocking out noise, an old punk song blaring into their ears. Ignoring the rest of the world, they jumped out and down, waving their hands in the air. Dancing like no one’s watching had always been one of Charlie’s specialities. Caring about what people think is something Charlie lost with age. 

When Gideon interrupted the music, Charlie slowly lowered their arms and stopped jumping. “Sorry to interrupt, miss Tarazi has been staring at you for the last two minutes and I thought you might want to know.” 

“Wait, what?” Charlie lowered their headphones, turning to the open door where Zari leaned against the metal frame, a smile on her lips. “You enjoying the show?” Charlie wiggled their eyebrows. 

Zari’s eyes went over Charlie’s outfit, the ripped jeans and sports bra. “Oh definitely. I see that Sara’s rubbed off on you.”  _ It’s wonderful. _

“Your first reaction to Sara’s habit is still one of my favourites,” Charlie teased. Sara trained every single day, and since she ran hot, she trained in barely anything. As an ADHD captain, she often got distracted before she could take a shower, which meant that she walked around the ship half-naked. Every legend got used to it after a few days, but the first time Zari saw it, she started rambling. 

“Shut up!” She walked into the room, slapping Charlie on the arm. “I was caught off guard… and the abs.” Feeling her face flush, she started looking around Charlie’s room.

“Oh, I know about the abs. So, what are you here for? Or did you sense that I took off my shirt, so you came over.” They pulled the headphones from around their neck and placed them on a hook sticking out of the wall.  _ I hope seeing me like this is more appealing than a different legend to you. _

“If I had Gidget alert me every time someone on this ship took their shirt off, I’d be running around all day.” Turning back to Charlie, Zari crossed her arms. “I was curious about what you’re up to when we’re not fixing history.”  _ And I missed your company. _

Gesturing to the small couch, crammed in a corner of their room, Charlie smiled. “Yeah, we legends aren’t shy. Sit, I’ll get you something to drink.”  _ I’m glad you’re here with me. _

Zari grabbed Charlie’s hand, sending tingles up her own spine. “Remember that I don’t drink alcohol!”  _ I love the feeling of your hand in mine. _

Intertwining their fingers with Zari’s, Charlie laughed. “I’m fully aware, mate. How do you feel about tea? You know what, just come with me.”  _ Don’t let me go. _

Hand in hand, they went to the kitchen, where Zari picked the tea flavour and Charlie got them both a donut. 

“So, Tarazi. How are you liking being a legend?” Charlie hopped onto the counter as they waited for the fabricator to finish.

Zari eyed Charlie’s habit of sitting on everything but a chair, then smiled. “I’m actually having a lot of fun. You guys are all fashion disasters though.” 

“If you want a fashionable legend, you should’ve been here when we first started,” Sara barged in, wearing her workout clothes. “Kendra Saunders, you would’ve liked her. Hey Gideon, send Zari a picture of Kendra, will you? We need to upgrade her opinion of us.” After filling her water bottle, Sara left. 

“Show me, what does Kendra look like?” Charlie slid off the counter as Zari pulled out her phone. 

“Oh, Sara’s right.” Zari tilted her phone so Charlie could have a look. “She does have a fashion sense.” 

Charlie looked at the image. “She’s pretty. Also familiar, I might have met her.” The fabricator beeped, and Charlie picked up the donuts. “Ready to go back to my room?”

After picking up their mugs, Zari nodded.  _ Familiar? Maybe an ex-girlfriend in the past.  _ “Yes, teach me what you do in your spare time. I’ve already walked in on John in the library thrice, I need a hobby here besides reading.”  _ And all I want is to be around you. _

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't my usual style. What do y'all think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
